villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doc Q
Doc Q '(ドクQ ''Doku Kyū), nicknamed "'''Death God", is (ironically) the doctor of the Blackbeard Pirates and one of its original members. He rides with his steed named Stronger. He is voiced by Kenny Green. Appearance Like the rest of his crew mates, Doc Q is a very large man and is always seen traveling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is (similarly) an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, gray hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him acting as though he is on the verge of death. He is seen wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe. His overall appearance resembles that of a stereotypical undertaker from Western fictions. His pale skin, rather thin body, dark clothing, and use of a scythe is also very similar to the typical Western image of a Grim Reaper, befitting of his epithet. As he is by his own admission very sick, this trait often shows on his expressions - Commonly showing some level of pain and exhaustion, and sometimes stopping during the middle of his sentences to cough. His chronic sickness is severe enough that he even has a gruesome tendency to bleed from his mouth. Despite these health problems, he also displays occasional smiles on matters he finds impressive. Personality Like the rest of his crew, Doc Q believes heavily in fate, although their views seem to center more on the belief of fortune and misfortune. Q seems to note when people are lucky or unlucky, and praises those with luck, while "pitying" the unlucky ones. However, he is not above changing his opinion should the circumstances prove otherwise, as seen when he notes Luffy to be "lucky" despite deeming him out of luck when Teach decided to target the Straw Hats. He is well-aware of his ailing body, but accepts it and even laughs about it. Abilities and Powers ? Weapon Doc Q wields a double-bladed scythe, which he used to attack Whitebeard at the Battle of Marineford. History Past ? Jaya Arc He meets Luffy, Zoro, and Nami during the Jaya Arc, while in Mock Town. After the Straw Hats help him get back on his horse, he offers Luffy an apple from the basket he is carrying. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Doc Q had been offering explosive apples to other pirates in Mock Town, who would then explode once they ate it. Luckily for Luffy, he picks a dud, and Doc Q tells him he is very lucky before riding off. Strangely, he is seen rowing on Blackbeard's ship, even though his body is supposedly sick and weak Incident on Banaro Island While plundering a town on Banaro Island, Van Augur read about the incident with the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby. Laffitte mentions the Sea Train and the fact that Water 7 was nearby. Doc Q then agreed that the Straw Hat Pirates were an unlucky bunch. This would later be proven false by the sudden arrival of Ace. Later on he, alongside the rest of his crew, stood on the side lines while watching the fight between Blackbeard and Ace Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Laffite and the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates arrive and invade Impel Down and encounter Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbe, Crocodile, Ivankov and the rest. The crew later encounters the chief warden of Impel Down, Magellan, and is attacked and poisoned by him. The crew is later saved by Impel Down's Head Jailer, Shiliew, receiving an antidote from Magellan's poison. Doc Q was seen smiling as Blackbeard offered Shiliew a chance to join the crew, an offer that was accepted by the latter. After reaching Impel Down's lowest prison level, level 6, Blackbeard orders the prisoners to have a battle to the death and whoever is left still standing will join his crew. Marineford Arc After Ace's death, the Blackbeard Pirates reveal themselves to the marines as they stand on the half-destroyed execution scaffold. It is revealed that Blackbeard has recruited five new crew members: "Colossal Battleship" San Juan Wolf, "Crescent Moon Hunter" Catarina Devon, "Corrupt King" Avalo Pizarro, "Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot and the Head Jailer of Impel Down, Shiliew of the Rain. After Blackbeard resigns his Shichibukai title, Doc Q and the rest of the crew are attacked by Whitebeard who their captain fights. On Blackbeard's orders, Doc Q attack Whitebeard with Stronger guiding him for him to slash the man with his scythe. Once Whitebeard speaks his last words and dies, Doc Q and the crew cover Whitebeard up with a large black cloak with Blackbeard also going inside. After much time, Doc Q and the crew lift up the cloak to reveal Blackbeard and Whitebeard. After Blackbeard reveals that he has eaten Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), Doc Q and the crew seem happy and pleased for their captain. After the Red-Haired Pirates show up at Marineford, Blackbeard and his crew leave Marineford, apparently not yet ready to face Shanks. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard pirates were seen on a burning island in the New World resting from their battle at Marineford and having defeated as well as capturing the Bonney pirates. During this time, Doc Q what fate awaited him and the rest of the crew. He joined his fellows in mocking the helpless Bonney Pirates for losing to them so quickly. They were hoping to get to get a ship form the Marines to go into New World but they realized that the deal was cut off when they saw Akainu on board a ship coming towards the island. They managed to escape from the island without getting caught and left Jewelry Bonney and her crew to be arrested. During the Timeskip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates then used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. Zou Arc When Jesus Burgess contacted Laffite and Shiliew, he told them to bring Doc Q with them to heal his injuries and bring everyone else as he found the base of revolutionary army. The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Reverie Arc After the events at Totto Land, he was seen listening to his Admirals's comments about Luffy being too soon to be called a Yonko. Trivia Doc Q shares several similarities to the fourth horseman, "Death", of the biblical figures "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" mentioned in Christianity. In many illustrations of what "Death" may look like, he is described as a gaunt figure who rides a sickly and pale (or gray) horse while wielding a scythe much like the grim reaper. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath